Viva Family
by Lady Saturn
Summary: This is my first crossover so please don't be too harsh. Krillin has a daughter? And Eighteen isn't the mother??? Chapter 7 uploaded. Please read and review!!
1. Two Strange Men

Authors Note: Hi, people. It's me, once again. This story your about to read (hopefully) was originally a short story I had to write for my language arts class. When school was out for the summer, I started looking through all my previous school work stuff and found this story. I read it over and thought to myself, "Hey! If I correct all my spelling mistakes, put more detail in this, and make it like 10 pages longer, this could be a damn good Dragon Ball Z/ Sailor Moon crossover fan fiction!" So I looked this story up on my disks and I'm still making changes. And, well, here it is. The first chapter. I hope you enjoy!   
  
  
"Viva Family"   
by: Lady Saturn  
Rated: PG  
Type: DBZ/SM crossover  
Chapter: 1  
  
... and on with the story. ^_^  
  
@----------------  
The year is 2001 A.D. My name is Keruri D. (pronounced as Key-or-ee) and I am 14 years of age. Ever since I was born, my mother had always told me that my biological father broke up with her during the pregnancy. She has been dead now for 5 years, at the cause of a drunken driver. So, I pretty much live alone here in my little apartment in Tokyo, Japan. I don't live off welfare, I have a well-paying job as a Japanese animator, and I'm working on an anime I created called "Lady Saturn." (... no pun intended) But one thing still sticks in my mind. I know my father is still alive. Social Services knows it too, and they're still trying to find him, because in their minds, I'm too young to live on my own. The thing that bothers me is why my father didn't want to be a part of a life that he himself had helped create.   
I for one don't respect people like that, but then on the other hand, he is my father. So I suppose I should cut him some slack. Before me mother died, she had taught me about a lot of things such as, cooking, cleaning, responsibility, puberty, and bunches of other things. Now I use them to my advantage today. And considering the circumstances, they help me a lot. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!" There goes my alarm clock. I have it set for 5:30 a.m., Sunday through Friday for school. As I literally drag myself out of bed and to the shower, I remember... I forgot to turn off my alarm. I spin myself around, a little too fast for my liking, and stare at the alarm, trying to will it to turn off. But to my disapproval, it still sits there, beeping. I walk over to it and manually turn it off and head for the shower. About half an hour later, I come out of the bathroom, fresh as a daisy, in my school uniform. My uniform is a white dress shirt, a maroon tie, a gray vest with a maroon lining, a gray skirt, black high heels and white knee socks. On my vest, the school name is embroidered, Mugan High School, in a brilliant red, 17th century cursive.  
  
After my highly nutritious breakfast (2 wild-berry pop-tarts and a glass of cherry Kool-Aid, mind you) I head out my door to school. Half-way there, I see one of my "smarter" friends, Ami. She is 14 and is rumored to have a 365 I.Q. And there she is, in the 8th grade, reading a 12th grade level math text book. 'Man, that girl has gotta get her nose out of those books!' I think to myself. I am in the 10th grade. Yeah, I know, kind of advanced for a 13 year old, but hey, besides my line of work, I have nothing better to do than study. (now... a word comes to my mind... I think it's , hypocritical!) I start to run up to Ami but stop in my tracks on the sidewalk as a Yellow BMW convertible pulls over next to me. I look at the driver and instantly recognize her as my good friend, Haruka. "Hey." She coolly says to me. Haruka, you should know a few things about her just so you don't get any ideas. Don't get me wrong here, she's very pretty, but she is a cross-dresser... and a lesbian. Her girlfriend is in the passenger seat. Her and I are friends too. The girl's name is Michiru. "Good morning." I reply.  
  
"Hop in, Keruri!" As I get in, I put my seatbelt on and they drive me to school for the day. They drop me off at school and leave with a quick good bye, for they are afraid of this school... I don't know why. I walk in the double doors and greet my friend, Mimet. Half way through my school day, I sit at my round little table in the tearoom, drinking my hibiscus tea with my other friends, Amberu and Setsuna. The bell rings, signaling for us to go to our 6th period class, which for me is Algebra 2. Haruna-sensei was talking about alternate interior angles when the office called me down for an early dismissal. I have no clue why they would. No one has the authority to do so seeing as it my whole family except my dad is dead. I walk into the office to find two people dressed in Armani suits. They walk towards me and shake my hand. "Miss D, we are representatives for social services and we urgently need to speak with you." They said in unison. I nodded. The duo lead me to their car and on the way to wherever we were going they told me why they needed to "urgently" speak with me.   
  
"Miss D, you are aware that your father is still alive, are you not?" "I am aware, is that why you have come here?" I asked calmly. "Yes, actually we think we have found him, but we need to do a blood test to make sure. That's why we took you out of school today." "Alright, but do you mind telling me why exactly my father is?" I really needed to know this so I know who I'm kicking the crap out of for leaving my mom and not being there for me the past 14 years. "Yes, his name is Krillin  
--- 


	2. D.N.A. Testing

Authors note: Hi, this is chapter two of Viva family. Originaly, this was apart of chapter one but an error occured when I uploaded it on fanfiction.net; this part of the chapter did not upload for some unknown reason. Oh well, At least I got on, ay?   
  
  
Viva Family  
By: Lady Saturn  
Chapter: 2  
Rating: PG  
Type: Drama/Humor  
  
  
....on with the story.  
  
@----------------  
I smiled at myself thinking about how I'm going to jack him up. We parked in the laboratory parking lot and went into the DNA room. (pardon me, I don't know if there really is a DNA room.) There were like 5 men there and I tried to figure out which one was my supposed father was, but I couldn't. So I shouted, "Hey! Which one of yous guys is Krillin!" A short bald man spoke up. "Yo! Over here! You must be Keruri!" He said as he shook my hand. "Yeah, I am." I smirked. "I really hope the tests prove you to be my father." He blushed and cackled. "Well, I'm flattered. he he, thanks." The doctor then came and took our blood. Krillin hesitated at first. I guess he doesn't like needles. I just looked at the needle that pierced through the skin of my upper arm. He looked at me in aw. After the doctor took our blood, he told us to sit in the waiting room and the tests will be done in about an hour.   
  
  
So, Krillin and I are in the waiting room, sitting. 'la la la la la .' I thought to myself. We sat in silence. Then, about 10 minutes after we entered the room, a tall man came in. He had wild black hair and he was very muscular. He is a lot taller than I'll ever be, and he has black eyes to match his hair. "Hey, Krillin! Eighteen told me you would be here. Though she seemed really pissed and didn't tell me why you were here." He smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Goku! I'm here because social services said that they might have found a girl that was biologically related me. More specifically my daughter." Krillin sweat dropped and laughed stupidly. I thought to myself. 'Lord Jesus, Lord Jesus, Lord Jesus' Goku looked at me and tried hard to make the connection between Krillin and I... but I don't think he understands who I am exactly. I held out my hand for him to shake and said. "Hello, Goku-san. My name is Keruri, and I am the supposed daughter of Krillin. As of right now, the doctor is doing a DNA blood test to justify whether or not I am Krillin's daughter." I said to Goku as he harshly shook my hand.   
  
He scratched his head and beamed at me. "Oh! I get it now! Nice to meet you. Ya know, I have two sons, you'll really like them! My eldest is Gohan, he's about 19. He is very smart and strong. But he focus's more on his studies though because of my wife, Chi Chi. She goes on and on about how Gohan should pay more attention to his studies than fight and spar with the rest of us. You'll like her though, she's really pretty and fun to be around. Actually, that why I married her! My youngest is Goten, he's about 15. He likes to socialize more than he does spar and study. He might hit on you though because your so pretty." I smiled and blushed. 'Man, he talks more than my friend, Usagi, does.' The doctor came in and said. "Well, I have good news. Keruri, you are indeed, Krillin's biological daughter." He proudly said and left the room. I looked strait at Krillin and did something he seriously didn't expected me to do. *WHAM!!* I punched him strait in the left eye. Then, another one on his right. Goku restrained me from going further. Krillin got up and said. "What the hell did you do that for?!?" I smirked. "That left black eye was for being a coward and leaving my mother when she was pregnant with me! And the right black eye was for not being with me the past 14 years I've been alive!" I said as silent tears ran down my cheeks. Goku let go of me and I fell to the floor crying. My sob didn't go unnoticed. Krillin wrapped me in the biggest hug I've ever had as Goku left the room for our privacy. Krillin kept whispering apologies in my ear as I cried on his shoulder. Then, my sight went black as I passed out.   
  
  
--- 


	3. First Day at Home

Authors Note: Hi again. Here is Chapter 3 of Viva Family. I'd like to thank Firefly-chan and Merina for the ONLY 2 reveiws I recieved. Now, since I take a lot of cinvincing of. I want 3 reveiws for chapter 4. Is that too much at ask for? 3 reveiws? good. I thought not. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3.  
  
"Viva Family"  
by. Lady Saturn  
Rating: PG  
Chapter: 3  
Type: SM/DBZ x-over  
  
...on with the story.  
  
@------------------  
Hours later, I woke up to find that I was not in my own bed, not in my own room. I look around and I find a shoulder length blond hair lady that was kind of short, reading a book of some sort. She looks up and says. "So your up. I'll get Krillin. By the way. My name is Eighteen, I'm Krillin's wife, so you'll be living with me for quite some time." She walked out of the bedroom and gave me more time to observe the room. It's walls were light blue, and the carpets were pure white. The bed comforter is white with pink roses embroidered on it. Suddenly, someone came in. Someone I haven't met before. I keep my guard up. This man has lavender hair cut a few millimeters below the top of his ear. He has piercing blue eyes that hold a sadness in them. Just as Goku, he is very muscular. He speaks up. "Hi, I'm Trunks. Krillin isn't here right now. So I came up to talk to you." He said while shaking my hand gently. I smiled and asked. "Hey, what's up with that eighteen woman? She seems kind of freaky. She was really cold to me. Why?" He chuckled and replied. "She's just sort of pissed because Krillin had a relationship before her and had a baby out of it. She's going to be like that for a while." We talked to each other for a while and I let my guard down. He seems pretty nice.  
  
Then, once he got on the subject of the black eyes I gave Krillin, he walked in. There he was, standing in the doorway with the two purple circles around his eyes. I all of a sudden felt like throwing up. My face got pale and I knew he was pissed at me for punching him still. He told Trunks to get out but I wanted him to stay, for fear of death. Trunks looked at me with a sorrowful gaze and silently said bye. Krillin locked the door after Trunks and walked towards me. I held up my arms in a form of self defense. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "Chill, Keruri, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you about living arrangements. Where do you live?" I put my arms down and said. "Oh, I live in an apartment. It's well kept, it's very clean." "How do you pay for it?" I laughed. "I have a job. I'm an animator. It pays very well, I get paid 123,600 yen a week." (that's 1,236 American dollars.) He looks at me and says. "Oh, ok, well, I want to see your apartment." I nodded hoping he won't make me move. I worked hard to get my apartment and everything in it.  
  
Just then, someone rushed in the door and hugged me. It's a woman with black hair and eyes. "When Goku told me the you had a daughter, Krillin, I just had to see her for myself. He told me that she was very beautiful and really polite. You'll be the PERFECT example for my son, Goten. You'll like him. Come with me, you can meet both of my sons, Goten, and Gohan!" She practically yelled in my ear while dragging me out of the room. The woman pulled me down the stairs and outside in the backyard to where an extremely large group of people sat waiting for something. They turned to the woman and me. I spoke up. "Hi, my name is Keruri and I'm an alcoholic." (I'm sorry, I just had an incredible urge to put that in! ^_^*) "Hi, Keruri!" They said in unison. The woman looked at me and asked. "You drink?" I'm all like. "No, I just felt like saying that." A young man walked towards me and extended his hand. He is sort of attractive. I smiled at him and shook his hand while he spoke up.   
  
"Hi, my name is Gohan." He smiled back and lead to me to the group. They all introduced themselves. From what I gathered, the dude with 3 eyes is named Tien, the short guy with spiked up hair and an extremely large fore-head is Vegeta, the woman with shoulder length aqua hair is Bulma, the woman with black hair who dragged me here was named Chi Chi, the boy next to her that looked a lot like Goku was her other son, Goten, the tall green man was Piccolo, then the last person, a small boy with lavender hair was Trunks... wait... I just a met a man earlier today named Trunks, but he was taller and buffer and really good looking. I look around the group and find the Trunks I was speaking with earlier and found him sitting next to Goku. I looked from the older Trunks to the younger Trunks, back and forth, back and forth. Then Bulma got the message tried to desist my actions. She spoke up. "The taller Trunks is from the future. And the younger Trunks is my son in the present day." I nodded my head. I think I understand. She spoke up again. "Ya know, Keruri, the present day Trunks is just the same age as you! *wink*" 'Oh, god! Is she trying to set us up?!?' 


	4. Prince of the Silencing

Authors note: Hi peoples, here is chapter...um...4? yeah, that's it. 4. Tee hee hee. Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story. I feel all special. ^_^ Anyway. I better stop with the demanding of a certain number of reviews for the next chapter, since it doesn't really get me anywhere. More sailor moon stuff will come in the future chapters, so stay alert. Yes, this is a short chapter, I know, but I was kind of on block. I can't really think too well. So, enjoy chapter 4, or whats of it.  
  
  
"Viva Family"  
by: Lady Saturn  
Rating: PG  
Type: SM/DBZ x-over  
Chapter: 4  
  
...and on with the story!  
  
@--------------------------  
Chi Chi set up a chair for me to sit in and once I sat down, everyone, with the exclusion of Vegeta and Piccolo, flooded me with questions on how about I got around in my life and if I went to school and all kinds of those questions. I answered them as diligently as I could to make a good first impression. However, that Goten kept starring at me suggestively... creepy. That younger Trunks is pretty cute though. I would never have a chance with him. He probably already has a girlfriend. I bet she's beautiful. I wonder what Vegeta's problem is. He just stares at me like I'm worthless. He's most likely one of those men who thinks he's God's gift to Earth. Don't you hate that type of persons? I found myself starring at Trunks again, but he was starring at me too. So, I turned away, embarrassed. He just smirked. God, I hate that "I'm-holier-than-thou" smirk! Why is he smirking?   
  
Hey!! Why is it all of a sudden so dark? Pitch-black clouds covering the sky... thunder... lightning... wind... rain... I hear distant voices screaming my name, 'Keruri!' 'Keruri!'. What is going on? Tears fall from my eyes from the fear I feel. I feel arms encircling my waist. I try to break free from this unknown person... but to my disappointment, this person was too strong. I feel myself going under... not again... please... I... can't...   
  
My eyes flutter open as I try to remember what had happened before I feel asleep.   
...oh God.... where am I? I still see the darkness. I try to sit up, but I can't, due to the restraints on my arms and legs. "I'm glad to see that your up, Keruri." Says a voice in the darkness. I look around but find no one. "Who are you?" I ask, my voice fierce. A gentle hand graces my cheek and lightly clutches my chin as it slightly pulls my head to the left. I look into ice-blue eyes piercing strait into my own emerald-green eyes. "I am the Prince of the Silencing and you, my dear, are the Princess of the Silencing" I look at him with confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" He smiled coolly at me and didn't say anything. I got a good look at him as he stood silent. Ice-blue eyes, dark-green hair cut short. He is very muscled. Probably about 5ft. 9in. tall. This man was wearing midnight-blue armor and has a long sword attached to the waist of the armor. 


	5. Author's Note *READ*

Author's Note: Hi people!!!! I just wanted to say that I can't decide on who to pair Keruri up with in the story. So, I'll let you decide. You all may choose anyone from the Dragon Ball Z series to pair her up with. This contest will end at chapter 10 or when I have enough votes... whichever comes first. Also, just to let you know, this story, I'm just winging it right now. The original story never went this far so I'm on;y playing the rest of this story by ear. Ja Ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Lady Saturn 


	6. World of Memories

Author's Note: Hi, people. Here is chapter 5. The real chapter 5. I hope. Anyway. Thank you to all of those people who have reviewed my fic and those who have voted for who to pair up Keruri with.   
As of now, the votes are...  
  
Goten: 2  
  
Present Trunks: 1  
  
Future Trunks: 1  
  
Alright people. I need more votes. Like I said. I'll take votes up until I get to chapter 10 and that's final. Now, if you had ever kind-of wondered what Keruri looks like, here is a little description. She is 5 feet tall, shoulder-length, wavy brown hair, emerald-green eyes. She is kind-of buff too. Soooooo... lets get on with the chapter.  
  
  
"Viva Family"  
by: Lady Saturn  
Rating: PG  
Type: DBZ/SM X-over  
Chapter: 5  
  
@-----------------------  
  
I could help but to stare into his ice-blue eyes. They're so mesmerizing. I can't tare away from them. He leans into my ear and speaks above a whisper. "You don't remember me, princess?" I lightly shook my head, careful not to hit him. "Well then, firefly, I guess I'll have to tell you what is going on. Along with who you and I are." Ok, this guy is really creeping me out. He puts his left index-finger on my fore-head and I enter the world of memories.  
  
  
*~*~*World of Memories*~*~*  
  
I look down at myself. I'm wearing a red sequence gown with a shear-black cover over the dress. It's spaghetti-strapped and goes down to my ankles. There is a slit on the left side that goes up to my thigh. On my feet, adorn 5 inch tall black open-toe pumps. I look around my surroundings and find that I'm on some sort-of planet, not of Earth though. I'm holding a glaive taller than I am. That mysterious man is standing next to me with a smile of triumph on his face. I look at what he is smiling at.   
  
A large group of people laying on the ground with a horrid look of pain on their face. A small little girl struggles to stand and when she does, she looks at me. Oh my God, that look in her eyes. She speaks very hoarsely. "I... h... hate... y-you, Ke... ru... ri." And with that, she dropped to the ground, dead. Did... did I do that? I look at the man beside me again. He looks down on me and says, "Wonderful, my dear. You did excellent, Keruri. Soon, you'll be of age and you'll rule beside me as my mistress of Heaven and Hell." He smiled at me in a loving way. I smiled back just to humor him.   
  
  
*~*~*Real World, or Somewhere like that.*~*~*  
  
My eyes snapped open and looked strait at the man. He smiled and spoke up. "Now do you understand, my dear?" I shook my head no. He sighed. "Well, let me explain."  
  
--- 


	7. The Past

Author's Note: Thank you sooooooooo much everyone who reviewed my story so far, and those who have voted for who to pair up Keruri with. I would like to especially thank Firefly-chan for reviewing ALL of my chapters. I feel all special now. Anyway, as of now, here are the results of the contest thingy,  
  
Goten: 2  
  
Present Trunks: 1  
  
Future Trunks 4  
  
Future Trunks is in the lead by 4 votes, and Goten is right behind him with 2 votes, followed by Present Trunks with a pitiful 1 vote. I guess no one really like Present Trunks that much. And may I remind people that you can vote for any guy in the DBZ series, not just Trunks and Goten. But, if that's what you people want, that's what you'll get. I still have a few more chapters to write before I stop the contest, so get those votes in before it's too late!! Oh! And by the way. If I get enough good reviews for this, I'll make a "special side-story" about Keruri and whoever she is paired with, and another one with the Prince of the Silencing perhaps? Sorry for this being so late, I have had bunches of reports to do and I've been sick with a chest cold lately, so I haven't got much done for the story. So, here is chapter 6. Have fun reading!  
  
"Viva Family"  
by: Lady Saturn  
Rating: PG  
Type: DBZ/SM x-over  
Chapter: 6  
  
@-----------------  
  
The man cleared his throat and spoke. "Two-thousand years ago, there was an era entitled Era of Silence. (crappy, no?) This era is when all Gods and Goddesses were created such as the one almost everyone on your Earth known as "The God". There were also other Gods and Goddesses. These being the Goddess of Love; Venus, and the God the Underworld and Heaven; Pluto. These Gods and Goddesses are what you call, Roman. All these Gods and Goddesses had children to after 500 years to help fight the Chaos and Hell. They each had two children, one boy and one girl. They were called Princes and Princesses. Among those Princes and Princesses were you and I. You were the Princess Keruri of Pluto and I was the Prince Yamato of Saturn. As the Prince of Saturn, I inherited the powers of Silence, or in other words, the death of all living things. And as the Princess of Pluto, you inherited the powers of Death and Rebirth. As we became teens, I grew to love you. However, you did not return the feelings... I was heart broken."  
  
"During the tireless battle with Chaos and Hell, the two grew found of our strong bodies. And they knew that our minds were weak and vulnerable because we had been physically and emotionally abused by our parents, the Gods and Goddesses. Chaos and Hell took that as an advantage and entered our minds. While in my mind, Hell promised me something I cannot even refuse now. He promised that if I let his powers consume me, then he will make it so that you will be madly in love with me and never want to leave my side for as long as we both shall live. Now, how can I turn down an offer like that, eh? So, I let his powers consume me. His partner, Chaos, knew what to do from then on. She entered your mind and promised you your deepest desire, to be truly loved by a member of the opposite sex, if you let her powers consume you. Of course you hesitated at first, but you eventually caved in."  
  
"From that moment on, we were destined to be. You loved me, and I loved you. I was 3 years older than you so we couldn't bond till you were of age. We traveled the universe together and killed off various planets and ruling inhabitants. Then one day, we came across our original solar system with all nine planets and the sun in working order. However though, the Gods and Goddesses did not welcome us with open arms. For we had, as the Gods and Goddesses put it, betrayed them, so of course, they did not want us back."   
  
(I apologize, I have writer's block at the moment and can't think of anything else to write.) 


	8. The Past, part 2

Author's Note: Hi, it's me again... finally. I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I have neglected to update the chapters but I have had the HUGE book report to do for English class and I have also had a lot of shopping to do. (valentines day, my b/f's b-day, and of course, Christmas.) Plus, I had exams to study for... But now, I have plenty of free time to write... joy. Anyway. Here are the results so far for my match-making contest with Keruri.  
  
Goten: 3 votes  
  
Present Trunks: 1 vote  
  
Future Trunks: 4 votes.  
  
O.k., so we almost have a tie between Goten and Future Trunks. Get those votes in before I hit chapter ten, people!! Well, here is Chapter 7.   
  
  
"Viva Family"  
by: Lady Saturn  
Rating: PG  
Type: DBZ/SM x-over  
Chapter: 7  
  
...and on with the story!! ^_^  
  
@------------------  
  
In the last chapter...  
  
"The God's and Goddesses did not want us back. For we had, as they put it, betrayed them, so of course, they did not want us back."  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
And in this chapter...  
  
  
"They fought to kill us, and, unfortunately, they succeeded. However, the God's and Goddesses were not entirely heartless, they used they're magic to imprison our souls for an entire millennium. Once our time was up during the imprisonment, our souls were free to be reincarnated within new bodies on this Earth. But, they over-looked the fact that our powers would come along with the whole package. So, I spent these past 14 years searching for your soul. And I finally found you." Yamato looked into my eyes, lightly took my chin in his finger-tips and gently kissed me.   
  
During the story, my restraints had come loose. So I took advantage of the opportunity and slapped him a new one. I was so pissed at him. He took me away from my "dad" and his friends just to have a one-sided relationship. Jack-ass. I'm starting to feel weird. There is this odd... powerful feeling running through my veins. My body started to glow a faint black. I think this is that power that Yamato told me I had. I concentrated on the power to my hands and it started to form a large black ball. I blasted it towards Yamato and it hit him in the chest. oh...hell yeah! Just as it hit him, figures entered through the darkness...  
  
@-------------  
Oh my God, I can't believe how little I wrote after all this time. I'm so sorry everyone! But, I still got a bit of writer's block left in me. Later! 


End file.
